PvP Currency
This section will be dedicated to the PvP Currency and the gear that you can buy with it. As the gear changes with every PvP Season, there will be sub-pages for each of them. * PvP Season 2 * PvP Season 3 * PvP Season 4 PvP Gear vs PvE Gear Echo of Soul has two types of gear: PvP and [[PvE Gear|'PvE']]. Each item is marked to be one of these types: The exceptions are: * Runic Tablet * Pet Tool * Support Equipment * Any other equipment or costume with stats that has no item level. Those items count neither as PvP nor PvE equipment or as both depending on your perspective in regard to calculating efficiency (see below). Difference between the gear types? PvP stats (PvP Piercing and PvP DEF) are only applied when attacking other players. These stats will only be present on dedicated PvP gear. In addition, PvP gear will give good PvP DEF but less "normal" DEF than PvE gear - this leaves players in PvP gear especially vulnerable to PvE monsters in comparison to players with PvE gear. In comparison, PvE gear will not give you any PvP DEF, so you are only applying "normal" DEF. However, PvP Gear will give your attacker also additional PvP Piercing. Piercing is an amount of DEF that will be ignored when attacking so when an player in PvE gear gets attacked by a player in PvP gear, they will receive a lot more damage and won't be able to deal a good amount of damage back. You "can" wear PvE gear in [[Arena|'Arenas']] or Battlefields, but it is a big disadvantage. Similarly, you "could" wear PvP gear in dungeons (once you entered the dungeon in the portal, you can equip other gear), but you will do very little damage in comparison to PvE gear. (Some players however do this, because PvP gear gives a very high amount of HP in comparison to PvE gear.) Even though you cannot sign up for Smart Matching of dungeons when you have PvP gear equipped, you can sign up for Battlefield or Arena smart matching with PvE gear equipped. Therefore, a small system message reminds players to check their gear during the prep time for Arena and Battlefield. Any item with a gear level will always either only count for your PvP Gear Score or your PvE Gear Score. (Note: Accessories / Jewelry will NOT count into your gear score, it will however affect PvP efficiency.) Your overall gear score (red) is the sum of your PvE (blue) and PvP (yellow) gear item levels of the gear you have equipped at the moment. Some portals in the game will only let you enter once you reach a specific gear score, in some (i.e. dungeons) it is specified that you need a pure PvE Gear Score of a specific limit to enter and for other portals (i.e the Hunting Grounds in Season 2) the overall Gear Score is counted, and the kind of gear equipped to achieve it doesnot matter). How does a player switch gear? Unfortunately, there is no "quick switch" button. The player has to individually equip their gear pieces as they want them equipped. Also, players cannot switch gear while they are engaged in combat. In a group, "engaged in combat" also counts when one of the group members is engaging in combat - this is why in (team) Arena and '''Battlefield '''players can only switch gear before the match starts. PvP / PvE Efficiency Depending on how many pieces of gear you have equipped overall of each type, you will have a certain efficiency, meaning, stats will be applied only up to a specific percentage in PvE or in PvP. Mixing the equipment therefore always results in worse stats. If there are unequipped pieces (i.e. you don't equip a staff) the empty slot counts for both types - this is what happened in the above picture (26% PvP Efficiency despite 100% PvE Efficiency). Jewelry does not count for gear score, but does count for your efficiency. PvP Currency Category:PvP __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay